Gone Streaking!
by DevilBoxers
Summary: [COMPLETE][SessKags][ONESHOT][AU]: Just what the title says! Sesshoumaru does something, and Kagome see's along with half the student body and most of the staff! Enjoy! rated just in case


A/n: This was a spur of the moment type of thing! W00t! Anyways, the title does tell of something that happens in here! W00t!

Disclaimer: No I don't own them… sad really; also Daytona Dragons isn't really a time, at least not that I know of!

* * *

It was another school day for Kagome, and she hated it. The only plus about today was that there was a football game and she was going with Sango. Miroku was on the football team along with InuYasha, Sesshoumaru wasn't on the team, and he said it was a waste of his time. Anyways, so Kagome was going with Sango to watch their two best friends play. Kagome was just shutting her locker when Sango ran up to her panting saying that Sesshoumaru was going to the game, just to watch because his father was forcing him to go. Kagome rolled her eyes, every time there was a change in Sesshoumaru's schedule, Sango always found out. Basically every girl in their school fancied Sesshoumaru. Kagome was different though, sure he was attractive, but he was cold and some times violent.

The bell rang signaling the end of school, so the two girls headed out to the bleachers to wait for the game to begin. Sango had gone off to get them some soda's to drink, it was cold out, so why didn't Sango go get them something warm to drink; at times Sango wasn't always bright. As Kagome sat there out of the corner of her eye she could see Sesshoumaru walking, along with his fan club, which was basically the whole female student body. Kagome sighed, still waiting for Sango, great, she thought when she noticed Sesshoumaru walking towards her, or so she thought. Turns out he was coming towards her. He stopped next to her and bent down slightly to whisper something to her; only her ears could hear, she rolled her eyes and pretended she didn't hear him; so he walked off annoyed. A few minutes later Sango returned with their sodas and for that Kagome was grateful.

The game was starting; the marching band came out blaring its music, then came the cheerleaders and last came the football players. After the home team was introduced; the visiting team came out making noise. People started piling into the bleachers for the game; most of them where females, typical, thought Kagome.

The game had been going on for an hour, so far and it was fairly interesting. Their team, which was the Daytona Dragons, were winning by three points, not much, but still. It was now half-time and Sango had gone off to visit with others and get more to drink. Since the coaches didn't care if their players were out on the field, most of them were along with girlfriends of some of them. Kagome was sitting there actually waiting to see what Sesshoumaru would do. He had told her to watch the football field and see what happens maybe snap some pictures.

Suddenly there was an uproar from some of the males and oohs' and aahhs from the females. Kagome looked at the field having a feeling this, whatever it was, was what Sesshoumaru was talking about. When Kagome looked she was met with a stark naked Sesshoumaru, and guess what he was doing. Yup, that's right he was streaking!!!!! Kagomes' eyes were wide in shock and amazement; his body was well toned; out of curiosity Kagome looked down on him, her eyes grew wider, so that's what the girls who oohing and aahhing about. As Sesshoumaru streaked across the field he meet Kagome's eyes and smirked at the look on her face, apparently she was checking him out; and that he was fine with. He turned back to his running and almost laughed as he passed his brother. InuYasha was in shock, terror-shock.

The teachers were oogling at the size of his, ahem. Sesshoumaru ran back into the bathrooms where his clothes were at and put them back on. Once on he walked back out and sat down on the bleachers right next to Kagome, he was acting like he didn't go streaking in front of half the student body and most of the staff. Kagome was still staring wide-eyed at the field, still in shock. Shortly after Sesshoumarus' streaking episode, Sango came back, upon seeing Sesshoumaru her cheeks became flushed. The she noticed he was sitting next to Kagome; she smirked thinking he had a crush on her and she knew damn well that Kagome had a crush on him; though she would never admit it. Sesshoumaru being purely impulsive wrapped his arm around Kagomes' waist and pulled her flush against his side, this earned an "eep" and a sigh of content. Sango witnessing all of this chuckled softly and watched the rest of the game and including the new couple.

Ten minutes into the last half of the game Sango looked over at Kagome and Sesshoumaru and saw them making-out like it was going out of style. So Sango scooted over away from the two. The game ended forty-five minutes later; shorter than everyone expected. Sango ran up to see Miroku, who she had a HUGE crush on, but would never admit it. Sesshoumaru and Kagome started heading out to Sesshoumaru's car hands intertwined. Kagome heard her name being called, so she looked over and saw InuYasha running to catch up with her and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru and Kagome stopped so that InuYasha could catch up to them; InuYasha stopped next to them to catch his breath.

"Kagome, what are you doing with my brother!!" InuYasha blurted out rudely.

Kagome looked at her friend wondering what had got into him, "Well I'm going with him to…hang out with him at his place." Sesshoumaru just stood there letting the two talk.

"What the hell! Dude, Sesshoumaru lay off my Kool-aid! Kagome belongs to me!" By now InuYasha was pissed.

Sesshoumaru cocked and eyebrow, "Your ''Kool-aid?'' Kagome doesn't belong to anyone stupid mutt. Though she is going with me, so get over it. Go crying to Kikyou." With that said Sesshoumaru lead Kagome to his car and they left to go to his place. InuYasha was still in a huff, but went to see Kikyou none-the-less.

* * *

A/n: ONE SHOT PPL! Anyways, I had this idea and I needed to get rid of it or I wouldn't be able to do anymore chapters on my other fics cause this was itching to get out! Ja ne!


End file.
